The present invention generally relates to seatback fold-forward mechanisms and more particularly to an improved seatback latch mechanism.
The present invention includes a seatback latch mechanism having an upper quadrant and a lock cam and lock pin each rotatably supported by the upper quadrant and a lower quadrant. The cam and the lock pin cooperate to selectively lock the upper quadrant in one of a first or second rotational position relative to the lower quadrant. A first surface of the lock pin is in selective contact with the cam to lock the upper quadrant relative the lower quadrant, which pivotally supports the upper quadrant. A second side of said lock pin is in sliding contact with the lower quadrant.
In a preferred embodiment, the present invention is included with a reclining seat assembly. The reclining seat assembly includes a seat, a seatback pivotal relative to the seat, and a seatback latch mechanism interconnecting the seat and seatback. The seatback latch mechanism includes upper and lower quadrants, and a lock cam and lock pin rotatably supported by the upper quadrant. The lower quadrant pivotally supports the upper quadrant. A first surface of the lock pin is in selective contact with the cam, and a second surface of the lock pin is in sliding contact with the lower quadrant. The lock cam and the lock pin cooperate to selectively lock the seatback in first and second rotational positions relative to the seat. A linear recliner mechanism is in mechanical communication with the seatback latch mechanism for reclining the seatback relative to the seat.